Microbes play a central role in both mammalian health and disease, with certain microbes playing a central role in host physiology and health while other microbes promote or exacerbate disease. Health-promoting and pathogenic microbes may include bacteria, fungi, parasites and other microbes and may be found in biofilms.
Microbial biofilms are aggregates of microbial cells that adhere to each other and to a surface. The adherent cells are frequently embedded within a self-produced matrix, also referred to as an extracellular matrix generally composed of extracellular nucleic acids, proteins and polysaccharides (commonly dextran). Biofilms have been demonstrated to exist on biological or inanimate surfaces in home, agricultural, industrial and healthcare settings. A problem is often encountered with biofilms harboring pathogenic microbes and their toxic effectors that pose a health risk.
It is recognized that antibiotics have multiple limitations in their ability to inhibit the pathogenic effects of biofilms in home, agricultural, industrial and healthcare settings. Numerous attempts to neutralize the pathogenic effects of biofilms including behavioral changes, procedural changes, anti-microbial coatings and next generation antibiotics, have been made with limited success and pose significant toxicity risk to mammals. Non-toxic and effective compositions and methods of use are needed to limit the adverse effects of microbes and microbial biofilms with limited disruption of the healthy microbial flora.
Throughout this specification, various patents, patent applications and other types of publications (e.g., journal articles) are referenced. The disclosure of all patents, patent applications, and publications cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.